


Misunderstanding

by wittykitsune



Series: Kit's HSWC Writings [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat had a fight and now Dave can't sleep. He decides to check on Karkat and see if they can work this out. </p><p>A piece written to show my HSWC team a sample from a list of possible prompts our friendleader provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Dave laid tossing and turning on the couch, his mind far from it and on his lover laying alone in their bed. He kicked off the black and red checkered comforter they often wrapped around their shoulders while they watched movies together. He wondered if his lover was still awake like he was. He wondered if he was still angry and upset. He sighed softly and decided to risk checking on him, even if it meant another round.

He took his pillow under his arm and headed for their bedroom door. He opened the door quietly in case Karkat was asleep. The clock in the room read 2:17 in bright bold numbers, the device casting a soft green light around it giving Dave enough to make out where the furniture was. He didn't need the guidance. He knew their room well enough not to stub his toes anymore.

He climbed into bed and scooted gently over to the form curled up in the center. He heard a quiet sniff and he reached out to stroked the troll's hair. Karkat turned over and snuggled into him, burying his face into his chest and Dave rested his chin between Karkat's horns. He could feel his lover trembling and he shut his eyes and held him closer.

"I'm sorry. I should have made you repeat what you wanted with that group talking in the background." Dave rubbed Karkat's back lightly and the troll shook his head against Dave's chest. He couldn't but note that Karkat was in one of his old shirts to try to sleep. The symbol on the front was worn and and he could feel it against his skin. 

"I'm sorry too. It was a stupid fucking thing to fight about." Karkat pressed a few lightly kisses to Dave's jaw. His eyes were a little puffy. 

Dave snickered softly. "I don't know why I decided mandarin chicken and orange chicken sounded enough alike not to check twice anyway. I think it was the screaming baby." He kissed Karkat's temples. "It's okay. Hey, how about we have a late dinner and watch some shitty infomercials? I'll eat my mistake and you can have my sesame chicken."

Karkat shook his head. "No, I'll try it. I wanted to try something different you just got the wrong different." He took Dave's hand and pulled him out of bed with him.

"We'll share if you don't like it." Dave smiled softly as they exited the room.


End file.
